DANGER FORCE
by prwtfalcon6
Summary: the danger rangers must save on of they're own and stop an old enemy from taking over the world
1. Chapter 1

**The danger rangers were at the base relaxing and doing what they do since they're was no rescues to do when the danger alert siren went off.**

**Sully: the blue sea lion leader was in the bathtub playing with his toy boat and he jumped out and into his jumpsuit.**

**Kitty: the pink cat and second in command was sorting the books in the libary and the alarm scared her half to death and she jumped off the ladder and down the pole.**

**Burble: the white polar bear put on his bike helmet and got on his bike and rode off.**

**Squeaky: the big attitude grey mouse jumped on burble's bike and he rode off with him.**

**And finally burt: the green turtle was testing out his invention when the alarms went off.**

**The danger rangers came up to each other and put they're watches together. **

**Rangers: SAFETY RULES! **

**The rangers got in the jet and flew off in the sky.**

**the rangers landed in the capital of the us: washington D.C.**

**Kitty- hey sully. sully stopped at the door of the jet. Sully: yeah? **

**kitty hugged him and kissed him on the cheek and sully blushed after the sweet kiss.**

**sully and kitty came out of the jet and joined the others.**

**burble- Sully, why are you blushing? sully- kitty kinda kissed me on the cheek. squeaky- I think i'm going to be sick!**

**then suddenly, green rings levitated the rangers up in the air.**

**voice- hello, rangers. sully had reconized that voice.**

**sully- manderbill, i know your there quientin!**

**quientin- hello rangers! and sully you are such a blubber mouth.**

**sully- you sick twist and you call me a blubber mouth just one more time!**

**quientin- oh i don't like your mouth. how about you be quiet.**

**quientin threw a dagger at sully and it hit him in the chest and he started bleeding**

**Kitty- sully!**

**the blood was running down him and he was hardly breathing.**

**quientin- say goodbye rangers! but when quinten pressed the trigger...it broke and the ring dissapeared.**

**kitty- sully! the rangers ran over to they're weak leader. sully was bleeding from his chest and blood running down his mouth when the dagger hit him.**

**sully-promise... me(cough! cough!)you..will..catch..him. Kitty- (crying) i promise.**

**then kitty kissed sully firmly on the lips with tears in her eyes. squeaky- OH! now i am going to be sick!**

**kitty- let's take him down. TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Sorry for the long wait i had some stuff to do and i didn't get a chance to finish. so here it is! chapter 2.)**

**burble picked sully up his unconscious body of the bloody grass and the rangers headed back to the DR base.**

**they laid him on his bed and burt tried to cover up the wounds. kitty- how is he burt? burt- it looks like that dagger had poison or...radiation or...i don't know**

**squeeky-Well now i'm going to destroy that monster! burble- woah! slow down little dude. **

**GB- rangers. put these on your wrists. the rangers grabbed the new wristwatches even gabbriella had one.**

**kitty- gabriella. what are these? GB- those are your rescue watches. activate them by saying danger force suit up. squeeky- and then what? GB- you'll find out.**

**then suddenly the alarm sounded. SAVO- it's looks like quientin is up to no good again. the screen showed quientin with a army of mutants. squeeky- oh,i am so over that poser! kitty- alright. come on guys! you coming gabriella? GB- nah i'll be at communications in case i lose contact with you****. **

**kitty-so how do we morph? GB opened her mouth like her jaw was about to drop and she fainted.**

**squeeky- and learn...DANGER FORCE SUIT UP! (Morph) squeeky was on the danger jet and he went through a circle of silver and the next minute,**

**he was wearing a belt that had DR on it and then he jumped off the jet and when the jet went through him he had a silver suit with the #6 on it and then he grew to as tall as the other rangers and then his helmet came on and did a sideways T pose. squeeky- danger force 6!**

**huh? oh yeah baby yeah! kitty- squeeky your as tall as us. alright ready? boys- ready! all- DANGER FORCE SUIT UP! **

**Then the same thing happened to the others except they were different colors and vehicles. squeeky- let's go SLAVO. SAVO-it's savo, you little cheeze wheezer.**

**in DC the rangers had just eaten lunch and put up a signal jamming force field so quienten can't get the energy like last time. when they came back, they had found out that there field has disabled. eventually kitty found the wires cutted. kitty- hey guys i think someone cut our force field! burt- same here.**

**squeeky- me three. and then suddenly a gas came out and knocked out all the rangers. GB- rangers! then she heard some clatering coming from sully's room. **

**she opened the door,but when she looked in the room, sully was gone! GB- ranger sully!**

**SAVO- oh dear, they're gone! they're all gone!**

**TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 3**

**(oh man! this is not good ,what happened to the rangers? who unleashed the gas? read the next chapter to find out!) **


	3. Chapter 3

_**HELLO it's me PRWTFALCON6. SORRY FOR THE WAIT BUT HERE IT IS. CHAPTER 3.**_

**Kitty woke up to find her and other rangers in a force field and levitating in the air with green rings around them.**

**Kitty started to struggle, trying to break free. burt- Kitty! Don't struggle! If you do, The rings will get tighter!**

**voice- Hello rangers. glad you can join me. Kitty gasped at the dreadful scene. sully was awake, but he was straped down on a table face down.**

**Quinten came out of the shadows with his army of mutants. One was a kangaroo-like mutant with a RPG machine gun. The other one was a shark-like mutant holding a axe in his grasp an he went over to the strapped down sea-lion and aimed the axe at sully's neck. Quinten was going to execute him!**

**kitty-(crying) Sully NO! Quinten- cry all you want, it'll do him no good. Sully- Kitty! no matter what happens to me, i'll still love you.**

**Kitty stll had tears in her eyes. but she was also blushing as well.**

**Quinten- aww. that's so sweet. i hate sweet The shark mutant lifted up the ax, ready to swing down.**

**Sully's mind raced as tears ran down his face as he was about do die at young age. **

**Quinten- So Sully, Any last words? sully didn't respond. Quinten- okay no answer. KILL HIM! Kitty-(crying hard) SULLY! **

**Sully closed his eyes waiting to see his life crash and burn, Quinten started laughing evily as the shark mutant held up the axe ready to kill sully.**

**voice- i've got news for you! A red slash cut the axe in half and the shark didn't know until he saw the axe broke off.**

**Quinten- What!? a girl in a red suit came out of the shadows and faced the villans. the other rangers gasped at what they saw, The girl had the letters DR on her belt.**

**?- Danger force red! Quinten- Grrr...ANOTHER ONE!? shark- But boss, we didn't know there was a red one.**

**?- Alright, see ya Quinten! In a flash of red smoke the rangers and the mysterious Danger force red was gone. Quinten- GrrrrrrAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGHH!**

**The rangers was outside of the area helping sully out. squeeky- is it just me or is that a girl in danger force red suit? Burt- SAVO never said anything about a red one. burble- you just had to ask. Squeeky- Well, mabye we're all hallucinating. ?- You're not hallucinating Squeeky.**

**Squeeky- How do you know my name? ?-Why would'nt i know your name. Power down.**

_**WOW! This is getting exciting! so who is this mysterious danger force red? find out in chapter 4!**_


End file.
